The embodiments herein relate generally to devices that can be used to transport goods from one location to another.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, cross country, back country, long-distance backpackers had been forced to carry their packs on their backs for the duration of the trek often resulting in fatigue, chafing, and impact injuries to knees, hips sometimes resulting in back pain.
Prior art wheeled backpacks or luggage were not designed to handle rocky, muddy, rooted and rough terrain. They were not readily convertible to a non-wheeled backpack. They were not designed to work with a large sized backpack, and they were not designed to function in a hands-free capacity. For instance the prior art includes: U.S. Pat. No. 7,036,641 issued to Chi; U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,752 issued to Edwards; U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0237918 filed by Satorius.
Chi teaches a backpack transportation system comprising a frame mechanically coupled to a handle and a wheel assembly, it utilizes holes in the frame and dowels on the backpack to hold the device in place and does not teach wheels that can handle rough terrain.
Edwards teaches an enhanced wheel assembly for luggage which appears to include a rack that can be placed through a hole in the luggage rather than being attached with a web belt. The wheels could conceivably handle rough terrain, but there is no theory as how a hiking pole could be used.
Satorius teaches a luggage transportation system comprising a frame mechanically coupled to a wheel that appears to handle rough terrain and a web belt that can hold luggage in place. There is no theory on use of a hiking pole.